Swiftbite's Disapperance
by EagelTalon45
Summary: After a devastating attack thunderclan finds out that swiftbite went missing they traced them to the river but couldnt see anything but a floating badger going down river find out as swiftbite finds his way home and comes back with an unlikely friend
1. Chapter 1

Swiftbite's Disappearance

Waterclaw's POV

It had been 2 moons since his brother Swiftbite had disappeared and since then he had look for him everywhere he and his mother where now alone when. He disappeared after a mother badger attacked camp it killed his father and chased Swiftbite out of camp. We chased the badger and then my brother got to the river and jumped he tried to get across but fell the badger went after him and all we saw was a badger floating down river with a pool of blood around it and my brother nowhere to be seen. So until now we didn't have his ceremony because we thought there could still be a chance he could come back. But he didn't so now I'm here in the middle of camp grieving for my brother I prayed to starclan he would come back but he didn't. Suddenly a soft muzzle brushed his and he saw Moonpelt the cat he had liked since he was an apprentice

"I'm sorry for your brother's death." She meowed

"We don't know that he's dead we are just giving up on him he would never do that to me or any other cat!" he snapped

She backed away in surprise "I'm s-sorry I didn't mean it like that." She started walking away

"Wait," he meowed "I'm sorry I freaked out. I'm sorry I snapped." She walked up to him and sat beside him. Her silver-gray pelt was shining in the moon light

"It's ok," she meowed then whispered in his ear "Mousebrain." Her tone was teasing and he couldn't help it

"I like you. I have ever since we were apprentices together."

She looked at him in surprise "Really! Me too," she brushed her muzzle against his "Finally I could tell you."

"I wait a long time to say that you know."

"I know you have." She whispered in his ear

OOOOOOOOOOOOO Swiftbite's POV OOOOOOOOOOO

His paws dragged along the grass he wondered if his brother Waterclaw missed him he shook the thought away he looked around his belly rumbled _'where am in?' _ He wondered. His stomach rumbled again and he smelled the air for prey and smelled squirrel he stalked it. It was gray big and full of meat enough for him to eat. He killed it with a swift bite to the neck he ate then walked to the river _'if I go the opposite way the water flows I should reach camp in'_ suddenly he stopped he didn't know how far he went down river it could take him moons to go back. He shuttered the thought away and started walking up river.


	2. swiftbite's disappearance

Swiftbite's Disappearance

Waterclaw's POV

The gathering was in bad condition's the ground was wet from resent rain and he was worried about

The story of swiftbite disappearing people would ask him question's because they knew he was his brother

"Attention the Gathering has started would you like to go first Clawstar." our leader Forgestar said

"Of course,"he raised his voice "All cats of river clan thrive now that we have a source of catmint we alsohave two new warriors Farnose and Hollyrunner." He flicks his tail to Dogstar

"Windclan is fine as always but found a fox in our territory our warriors of course chased it out."

He looked to Forgestar

"Sad news comes for Thunderclan we lost one of our best hunters a couple of days ago we didn't have his ceremony until now because we thought there was a chance of him coming back," he raisied his voice "Swiftbite fell in the river while being chased by a mother badger we couldn't see him so we waited and now we report his death."

Murmurs broke out between cats from every clan and all stoped when Forgestar said "let Deathstar speak."

"Shadowclan has set up more patrols looking for food and no cat goes out of camp alone because some of us prefer to keep the warriors we have and all is good now that two-legs left our hunting grounds."

A cat beside him whispered "are you swiftbites brother." He noded "sorry for your loss." He stoped a growl he didn't want to give up on his brother.

Swiftbites POV

He heard cats and two-legs _'kittypets.'_ He thought kittypets where a nuisance at home and probably worse here _'no wild cats to teach them a lesson.' _ He kept walking then he heard a rustle behind him he turned around and pounced it was a kittypet

"what the heck?!" the kittypet said "how did you know I was there I'm the best cat around here at stalking."

He laughed "im no kittypet I live wild I fight cats to survive and now if you excuse me I want to go home."

"No homes are that way come with me u look skinny."

"A warrior never takes a kittypet life so go away and my home is this way." the she-cat was sort of pretty with groomed golden fur

"can I come with you ive alwase wanted to be wild." She looked at him and had a begging look.

" look if I bring you with me you have to learn how to be a warrior."

"Ok ill do my best now whats your name."

"Swiftbite."

"Cool name mines Lilly."


	3. swiftbite's disappearance 3

Swiftbite's Disappearance

Lilly's POV

'Swiftbite,' she thought 'what sort of name is that?' she didn't care forget the name he was perfect his voice was nice he was muscular a lot bigger than her he was kind to her and his ginger fur and black stripes where something shed never seen before then she noticed sotmthing patches of fur where missing on his back and she looked closer they were scars huge and she couldn't imagine how they got there

"Looking at my battle scars lilly?" swiftbite meowed

"Um—of course not I was just thinking why don't we just stop at a Humans place for food?"

"want some good food stay there." He left

She wondered what is he doing and she gasped as he came back with a mouse in his jaws

"Here want to share?"

"EW!" she hissed "what are you eating?"

"umm food?"

"THAT is not food."

"Come on try this." A piece of meat dangled in his jaws

She reluctantly walked forward took it and ate it. It was strange it was good and slimy and not hard like human food she liked it they shared the mouse and they time they knew it the mouse was gone "that was good can you teach me to hunt?"

"Not right now but mabey later."

"ok."

Waterclaws POv

He walked with moonpelt through the night "thanks for doing this I couldn't sleep."

"its ok," she meowed as she leaned against him "im happy to do it anytime." She brushed his muzzle

"want to race." She looked at him smileing.

"Sure!" they ran through the forest together dodging trees and stopped at the lakes edge

"isn't I beautiful." She meowed as they look at the moon lit water shimmering

"I think your just as beautiful Moonpelt."

She looked at him shyly "are you sure." She teased

"of course." He meowed as he brushed his muzzle against hers suddenly he didn't want to be here he remembered his brother and him raceing and joking calling each other names and he didn't want to remember "lets get back."

"Why?" she meowed "why are we leaving so soon?"

"Beacause we should get some sleep."

"no that's not the reason waterclaw you just lied to my face! I thought we were something more than friends!"

"Look we are its just I-"

"I don't care Waterclaw we are finished if you can't just tell me what's bothering you!"

He jumped infront of her exit "Please im sorry its not you its just when we ran through the forest it reminded me of swiftbite and I don't want to remember him I cant stand knowing we say hes dead although we have no evidence."

"Why couldn't you have told me?" she brushed her muzzle against his "you know I understand if you want to leave that's fine just please tell me the truth."

"Im sorry Moonpelt." He looked at his paws and looked up to see her eyes looking at him

"We should go back to camp it's nearly dawn." She smiled


	4. swiftbite's disappearance 4

Swiftbite's Disappearance

Swiftbites Pov

He walked with lilly in a dark part of a forest she was pressing her flank against him in fear " you know if something comes im not going to let it hurt you."

"Really?" she looked at him "You can fight a fox?"

"Yes I can I was attacked by a badger to get these scars I'll think I'll live a fox."

"ok"

They walked on and lilly was still next to him hed grown sort of used to her being around she was nice beautiful and of course liked him some her tail was fluffy and big she was smaller than him and she had beautiful fur.

"Hey can I say something I never really liked a tom before so are you ok if I just say I like you?"

"Uhhh" she looked at him worried "I like you yes I think your beautiful but in no shape for life in the wild."

"well at least you like me." She smiled but was hurt at the same time

He brushed his muzzle against hers "hey don't look down nothing there."

She looked at him "thanks for likeing me a lot of toms say they like me then run off with another cat"

"trust me im not one of those cats."

Moonpelts POV

She laid in her nest looking at waterclaws blue gray pelt he was amazing everything she wanted and now he was hers she loved him but wasn't sure of his love for her she wanted to make sure she poked him in the chest with a paw

"what?" he growled then he looked at her and said "sorry but what?"

"can we go for a walk please I am not tired yet."

He got up and walked out to streatch "Of course."

They walked out into the night the freezing air of leaf bare hitting her fur she turned to him "waterclaw do you really love me I-I thought you did until you kept lieing to me now I have doubts about you and me."

He looked at her in shock "of course I love you I woudnt do anything like this for anyone else."

" I don't know you keep lieing to me I don't think this is working waterclaw."

"No Please I love you I really do just please understand what I'm going through."he blocked her path and brushed his muzzle against hers "Now do you believe that I love you." he stared at her eyes to eyes

"why did you lie?" she searched his eyes "You don't tell me the truth all the time and it makes me feel that way"

"If I lie,"he meowed "It will be to protect you."


	5. Chapter 5

Swiftbite's Disappearance

Waterclaw's POV

He blinked his eyes in the winter sun light he got up careful not to disturb moonpelt their latest talk wasn't about any good things but if he really loved her he wasn't sure he wanted to wake her he was about to leave when he heard a voice

"Waterclaw." His mother got up "I want to talk to you." She waved her tail for him to follow

"I watch you two and you act as if you don't love her she is correct to question you because you keep lieing why are you so distracted?"

"No one else but me thinks swiftbite has a chance of living and so I just don't like being with people alone as much now."

"Your brother will live we both know him and we know he will move forests or die trying he is a great warrior and will return home."

"Yes mother I will stop worrying." He went back to the den and laid down he sighed and brushed her fur with his tail she moaned and blinked

"waterclaw I was dreaming of," she yawned "Summer."

"Of course but even in summer you have to eat do you want to share a mouse? I know its not much but I thought you would be happy." He looked at her beautiful Gray fur

"It couldn't hurt." She smiled

Oooooooooo Swiftbite's POV oooooooooooooooO

Lilly walked ahead "You know I cant save you from a fox if your ahead of me."

"Look im not in danger or anything, and I can protect myself." She meowed

"Ok if you can protect your self then lets do a little battle training." He started to get closer

"Fine but don't use your claws."

"Its ok only shadow clan cats use claws for battle training."

As soon as he finished she jump he quickly hit her back leg making her lose balance and flying over his head. She let out a grunt as she hit the ground

He gave out a mrrw of amusment "Done yet?"


End file.
